


食相四篇

by hashininaru



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: It's a translation practice piece. Translated from Jen_in_Japan. (2008). Four Drabbles for "Eclipse".





	食相四篇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Drabbles for "Eclipse"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430154) by Jen_in_Japan. 



> It's a translation practice piece. Translated from Jen_in_Japan. (2008). Four Drabbles for "Eclipse".

星轨

克拉克曾听到过这么一种说法：对于太阳般的超人来说，蝙蝠侠就犹如绕他而行的月亮。

克拉克对此只是笑而不语。

谁都知道，月球并非绕太阳旋转。被月球紧紧环抱着的是地球，那颗温润的蓝色星球，恍如一粒宝石在黑暗之海中缓缓运行。月亮爱地球，以及在地球上生活的人们。

那么太阳呢？经年累月，月球靠近它，再折回，前进，再撤退。在给出的任何一刻里，月球都有可能正在贴近，或者正在远离。

这两者之间的关系貌似是随意的。

只有过了很久很久之后，只有对爱具有深刻洞察力的人才能够发现那条真正的轨迹：迂回的，推圆形的，小心翼翼的。却是恒久的。

日月之舞。

\--

热寂（注1）

布鲁斯.韦恩在七岁那年第一次读到：在未来的某一天，太阳会膨胀成一颗红巨星，吞没地球，然后耗散成一粒灰烬。跨过那些毫无意义的时间之鸿沟，熵变（注2）终将取胜，盛大的舞会终将结束。宇宙的热寂。他被这个搞得颓然不振。父亲试着安慰他：“那不会发生，布鲁斯。你永远也看不到那一天的。”然而那无济于事。总有一天，一切都会终结，所有的生命。他想着想着，愈发感到心灰意冷。

但是此刻，凝视克拉克的双眼，他知道有那么些东西是可以超越熵变的。即他俩的灵魂之舞，永存不灭。

在他们创造的宇宙里，没有热寂。

\--

半影（注3）

布鲁斯和克拉克正在山上。随着月亮从太阳的边缘缓缓进入，光线变得奇特而诡异，直到它定格在正中央。

全食发生的永恒的刹那，克拉克惊奇地凝望着那场景：日冕的光焰将黑暗环绕。那一刻，月亮描绘出太阳的边界，衬托出它的光辉。光与影相互制衡。

他走到布鲁斯身后，直到另一个男人脑袋的黑影从这个视角遮挡住月面。一轮光辉笼罩在他爱人的头顶上，光焰舞动着。朦胧之中，他看到布鲁斯微笑了。“你在看什么？”布鲁斯说道。

尽管感到头晕目眩，克拉克还是无法将视线移开。“美景。”他答道。他希望自己能说的更多，但他知道布鲁斯能会意。

布鲁斯从不需要他多加解释。

\--

视界（注4）

他们之间的距离，有时貌似是无限的。无限的宽广，无限的寒冷。但也总是存在引力。存在于他们之间阻止他们飞离彼此的磁场起初很弱，几不可察。两个天体共处于一个正在坍缩的轨道。

现在，这股力量已经不可抗拒。他们越接近，就越发难以自制，直到有某个原因，于某个地方，在他不确定的某一刻——他们越过视界，再没有任何逃逸的可能。

他们紧挨着彼此，如同重力一般自然而然，于是布鲁斯抓住另一个人的手，将一切疑虑摒除。

过去的历史仅仅是这场圣洁舞蹈的序曲而已。这场不朽的舞蹈将永无止尽地进行下去，就像星星们之间的空间一样永恒。

距离属于舞蹈的一个步骤；他们永远不会离开彼此的轨道。

Fin.

 

注1 热死论（Heat Death Theory），也称热寂说。1867年克劳修斯根据熵增加原理提出：在所有一切自然现象中，熵的总值永远只能增加，不能减少。宇宙的熵力图达到某一极大值，宇宙越接近这个极限状态，宇宙就越消失继续变化的动力，最后当宇宙达到这个状态时，宇宙就不能发生任何大的变动，这时宇宙将处于某种惰性的“死”的状态中。由于是从严谨科学预言的“世界末日”，在世界上引起了极大的悲观情绪，100 多年来人们力图从哲学等多个角度批判热死论，但缺乏说服力，只有20世纪物理学的重大发现才给予了有力批判。首先熵增加原理是在宇宙的局部范围总结的规律，而且不考虑引力场的情况，将熵增加原理推广至充满引力场的整个宇宙是不合适的；其次从实验和理论证明，宇宙是膨胀的，而且宇宙熵的增加远远落后于当时的最大的平衡熵值，而且随宇宙膨胀，离平衡越来越远，即宇宙越有序化。因此现代科学的发展否定了热死论的结论。

注2 　熵（Entropy），指的是体系的混乱的程度，它在控制论、概率论、数论、天体物理、生命科学等领域都有重要应用，在不同的学科中也有引申出的更为具体的定义，是各领域十分重要的参量。熵由鲁道夫·克劳修斯提出，并应用在热力学中。后来在，克劳德·艾尔伍德·香农第一次将熵的概念引入到信息论中来。

注3 不透明体遮住光源时，如果光源是比较大的发光体，所产生的影子就有两部分，完全暗的部分叫本影，半明半暗的部分叫半影（Penumbra）。半影也指天体本影周围有部分光通过的影区。呈圆锥形，顶端指向太阳。其边界同月球（或地球）、太阳相内切。在半影区内只能见到部分太阳。当月球半影扫过地球时，便发生日偏食。

注4 视界（Event Horizon），指临近黑洞而无法返回之处。越过视界的任何物体都无法逃脱黑洞的巨大引力，包括光。


End file.
